Sonho
by Acsa Maleisus
Summary: Em uma tarde de trégua, Damon mostra a Bonnie os prazeres de se envolver com um homem de verdade... Será que depois disso as coisas voltarão a ser como antes... Bamon


**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries não me pertence, assim como seus personagens.**

**N/A: **_Oi, galera.  
Aqui estou novamente... ;)  
Este conto foi escrito para uma leitora, que me acompanha no Nyah Fanfiction, Debora Salvatore. Foi um desafio em alguns aspectos, mas ela aprovou. Espero que vocês gostem também. _

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

***** SONHO *****

Através da janela da cozinha, eu assistia a diversão de todos no jardim.  
Quem diria que um churrasco de hambúrgueres no jardim somado a uma farra com agua poderia ser tão maravilhosa.  
Era quase surreal que tivéssemos um momento assim e claro que havia um pouco de tensão no ar mais aproveitaríamos mesmo assim.

– Fugindo da agua, Bonbon? – a voz de Damon soou em meu ouvido, enquanto ele prensava meu corpo contra o a pia com o seu. Ele estava perceptivelmente excitado.

– O que pensa que está fazendo, Damon? – eu fui firme, mas mantive minha voz baixa para não chamar atenção dos que estavam do lado de fora.

– Buscando minha diversão. – ele usou os polegares para acariciar meus mamilos – O que acha de se divertir comigo?

Meus seios eram uma das partes mais sensíveis do meu corpo, por isso não foi surpresa quando meus mamilos se tornaram vergonhosamente turgidos.

– Acho que seu corpo já aceitou. – ele mordiscou o lóbulo de minha orelha.

– Se afaste de mim agora mesmo, Damon. – eu me esforcei para conter um gemido, enquanto tentava livrar meu corpo de suas mãos. Jamais poderia negar que ele era muito gostoso e definitivamente sabia bem quais botões apertar.

Meu esforço se mostrou inútil e Damon respondeu espalmando as mãos em meus seios e os apertando, ao mesmo tempo em que forçava sua ereção em minhas nádegas.

– Vem se divertir comigo, Bonbon. – rapidamente uma das mãos dele se infiltrou em minha saia e calcinha do biquíni, roçando em minha intimidade – Valerá a pena. Comerei você, como nunca foi comida antes.

Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo. Eu estava molhada e excitada, mas não admitiria isso. Não podia.  
Havia Jeremy, apesar de estarmos um pouco estremecidos. Damon era o ex de Elena e uma escolha errada em mais níveis do que poderia imaginar. E não poderia acontecer algo entre nós.

– Não, Damon. – minha voz saiu mais falha do que eu gostaria de admitir e eu apoiei minhas mãos na pia para me debater em busca de libertação.

– Sim, Bonnie. – ele barrou meus esforços, prensando ainda mais nossos corpos e deslizou seu dedo indicador para dentro de mim sem esforço, devido a minha lubrificação, seu polegar passou a roçar em meu clitóris. – Sei que Jeremy não tem cuidado de você ultimamente. Deixe-me mostrar a você como é estar com um homem de verdade.

– Jeremy é um homem de verdade. – eu o defendi.  
Coincidentemente, ele passou em frente à janela tentando molhar Tyler.

– Não o suficiente para você. – ele adicionou mais um dedo dentro de mim e chupou meu pescoço – Vou te mostrar como é ser devidamente comida.

Ele acariciou meu clitóris e eu gemi vergonhosamente, sem conseguir me conter. Minhas pernas estavam fracas com os arrepios que percorriam meu corpo.

– Diga sim, Bonbon. – ele mordiscou minha nuca – Não nos negue o prazer.

– Eu...

Ele segurou meu queixo, puxou meu rosto para o lado e deixou nossas bocas bem próximas.  
– Você? – mordiscou meus lábios, seus dedos ainda trabalhando magistralmente dentro de mim.

Eu não quis mais pensar. Deixei meu corpo comandar.  
– Sim. – sussurrei.

Minha recompensa foi um beijo de tirar o folego, com Damon simulando movimentos de penetração com sua língua e estocando com seus dedos dentro de mim.

Eu perdi a noção do que acontecia ao nosso redor, concentrando-me apenas no que ele fazia comigo. Por isso, só percebi que ele me carregou até a dispensa da casa de minha vó quando chegamos lá.

O local era estreito, apesar de arejado, mas certamente serviria para nós, afinal não precisaríamos de espaço.

Damon me prensou em um dos cantos próximo as prateleiras e depois de mais um longo beijo, se encarregou de me despir completamente, sem se preocupar onde colocava minha regata, biquíni ou saia caiam. Em seguida fez o mesmo com sua bermuda e regata, ele não usava sunga ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Todo o processo foi extremamente rápido e ele voltou a atacar meus lábios, enquanto roçava seu pênis em minha entrada para iniciar a penetração.  
Fui capaz de sentir cada polegada dele entrando em mim, seu membro era enorme e meu corpo se esforçava para se ajustar a ele.  
Jeremy até era bem dotado, mas Damon Salvatore estava em um nível completamente avançado.

Minha excitação já estava no auge antes e com ele afundando em mim, eu estava muito perto de gozar.

– Sua boceta está mastigando meu pau, Bonbon. Uma delicia. – ele começou a se movimentar lentamente, retirando-se quase completamente de dentro de mim e retornando com movimentos circulares. – Você vai gozar tão rápido, mas será forte. Irei te enlouquecer.

Uma de suas mãos apertava meu seio deliciosamente e a outra acariciava minha bunda.  
Mantendo seus movimentos calmos, ele introduziu seu polegar em meu ânus, movimentando-o como movimentava seu pênis. Era uma sensação diferente e estranha, algo que eu nunca antes havia experimentado, e apenas contribuía para o aumento de meu prazer. Logo eu estava rebolando também.

– Assim, Bonbon... Mastiga meu pau com essa buceta gostosa... - Damon continuava a sussurrar coisas obscenas em meu ouvido, contrastando com seus movimentos que apesar de profundos, eram calmos.

Nenhum parceiro meu já havia falado coisas desse tipo comigo, por isso a reação de meu corpo me surpreendeu. Eu fiquei ainda mais excitada, mais próxima do clímax.

– Goza, no meu pau... Goza... – ele mordiscou minha orelha e foi o que bastou para que eu gozasse em seu pau, gemendo alto.

Foi um clímax alucinante, prolongado pelos movimentos incessantes de seu pênis e dedo dentro de mim. Ele ainda estava duro.  
Demorou para que eu deixasse de flutuar.

– Sua buceta mastigando meu pau foi uma delicia, Bonbon.

Ele tirou seu dedo de meu ânus e usou a mão para apoiar meu quadril, simultaneamente libertou meu seio de seu agarre e levantou minha perna, apoiando-a na prateleira da dispensa. Eu fiquei em uma posição estranha para mim e completamente aberta e exposta a ele.

– Agora, vou te comer como se deve. – o aviso veio seguido por uma estocada rápida e profunda.

Seus movimentos continuaram assim, rápidos, fortes, furiosos e profundos, muito profundos. Se eu acreditava que ele havia alcançado lugares nunca atingidos antes, agora ele parecia buscar se fundir a mim. Nossas pélvis se batiam e eu era capaz de sentir suas bolas e minha vagina.

Suas mãos seguravam meus quadris para impedir que meu corpo batesse contra a parede e sua boca me atacava incansavelmente mordendo e chupando onde alcançava: meu pescoço, ombros e seios. Seria impossível sair dali sem marcas.

Eu não era mais dona de meu corpo, o prazer que eu sentia nublava minha mente, me levando para um estado desconhecido até o momento. Sentia meu clímax se aproximando novamente e pressentia que seria ainda mais arrebatador do que o primeiro.  
Damon parecia incansável, faminto.

– Que buceta gostosa de fuder... Vem comigo, Bonbon.

Uma de suas mãos largou meu quadril e ele a levou ao meu clitóris, que beliscou com força.  
Eu vi estrelas, sai do meu corpo e gritei como uma vadia. Seria impossível não gritar, apesar de meu folego ter sido roubado de mim.

Apenas uma ínfima parte de minha mente foi ciente do urro exprimido por Damon quando ele me inundou com seu gozo, sem parar seus movimentos, o restante de meu cérebro estava totalmente tomado pelo prazer.

Não sei quanto tempo demorou para que eu voltasse a raciocinar, pareceu uma eternidade.  
Ele estava imóvel, sua mão apoiada na parede impedia que ele me esmagasse, mas seu pênis estava completamente enterrado dentro de mim, sua pélvis grudada na minha e seu rosto encostado em meu pescoço.

Sentindo alguma mudança em meu estado, ele levantou a cabeça e me fitou com um olhar que ainda carregava desejo.  
– Foi melhor do que eu esperava, Bonbon. Teremos que repeti mais vezes. – ele me beijou de um modo que pareceu ascender novamente o fogo de nós dois e começando a mover seu pênis devagarinho dentro de mim.

Fechei meus olhos para aproveitar a sensação.

– Eu serei seu segredinho sujo. – mordiscou meus lábios – E você será minha vadia, minha putinha.

– _Bonnie Bennett!_

Abri meus olhos assustada dando de cara com Caroline.

– Anda Bonnie. Vai se atrasar para sua prova.

Eu estava suada e molhada na cama do meu dormitório na Universidade. Enquanto Caroline saia do dormitório abruptamente, ainda tagarelando.

Fora um sonho. Quente, excitante e delicioso, que me deixara louca de tesão até agora. Mas, infelizmente ou não, apenas um sonho.

_Será que se eu voltasse a dormir, Damon recomeçaria de onde parou?_

* * *

**N/A: **_Então... O que acharam?  
Mais alguém shippa esse casal? Para mim, foi uma proposta inusitada, apesar de minha mente fervilhar com as possibilidades mais mirabolantes... Rsrsrsrs!_

_Bjos e até o próximo._


End file.
